It is known to provide disinfection in a humidifier by, for example, making parts thereof which come into contact with the water of a material which contains a biocide or by providing a disinfection source to which the water is exposed.
In a typical humidifier having a water reservoir which can be refilled by the user from a sink or the like, the water is passed to a dispersing unit which can be a mechanical humidifier, a wick through which air is passed or some other dispersing source like an ultrasonic atmosphere air distributor. The humidifier usually also includes a fan or the like for inducing flow of air through the humidifier and back into the room after that air has been moistened.
It has been found that a significant degree of disinfection can be accomplished by passing the water through a chamber which is exposed to UV (ultraviolet) radiation.